Delirious
by dessyboo1997
Summary: For as long as Demi could remember she'd been in love with her best friend Nick. However when Nick shows clearly he does not show the same feelings for demi by offering her the new boy Joe as a date. She might re-consider her eye candy.


DELIRIous

Demi ran onto campus. Her hair flopping from the wind, her bag hanging on her shoulder and her coffee spilling after every step she took. Once again her stupid roommate had decided that it would be a funny joke to set her alarm clock to go off 20 minutes after the right time. She groaned as she felt the wetness of the sprinklers coming over her as she ran across the football field. She ran up the steps to the Arts hall and swung the door open. She ran into the Theater and already saw her professor talking. She sighed and slowly walked to her seat.

"And that's why...AH Miss Lovato...nice of you to join us" My professor smiled flakily.

"Im sorry Professor M. I--" I glanced at my roommate Miley who just looked at me from her seat and giggled. "I woke up late"

"Well try not to do it again..." My professor glared at me and then went back to teaching. I looked down and took out my notebook. I heard the seat move beside me and glanced to see my best friend Nick smiling at me.

"Hey" He whispered writing down notes and trying not to make it obvious we were talking.

"Hey..." I said taking off my jacket and twisting my hair dry with it.

"So Miley set your clock back again?" He asked.

"What else is new?" I whispered and then stuffed the now soaked jacket in my bag.

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Nick asked smiling.

"What is this high school? I have 3 essays. One 5 pages long, one 7 and one 2. I think I have more to worry about then some new kid" I said doodling in the margin of my paper.

"He's in the front seat, single...smart" Nick said nudging me.

"Are you trying to hook me up...AGAIN!?" I asked looking at him.

"Are you rejecting me hooking you up...again!?" Nick asked. I glared at him and then began listening to my professor.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked. "I would'nt try and catch up considering class ends in 3, 2, 1--" Nick looked up at the signal of the bell. I slowly looked at him and frowned.

"Darn you" I said standing "Come over at break so I can copy some notes"

"Fine, Just meet me at the diner . . . and wear something cute" Nick smirked.

"Ugh - - why?" I said sighing. He smiled and glanced at the new kid in the front. My eyes widened. "NO"

"Well then I guess you wont be needing these notes that are for a huge project that is worth half your term grade" He laughed.

"Nick!" I said stomping my foot. He shrugged. "FINE! FINE!" I said storming off.

"Blackmail is so much fun!!" He yelled after me before I slammed the theaters door. That jerk was so getting water poured on his pants by "accident" when we meet at the diner. grr.

- -

I walked out of my dorm feeling fresh and clean after the shower I had just come out of. I was wearing a white sun dress with a open black jean jacket over it. and my black boots. My hair was down in its loose curls and my now dry bag was hanging over my shoulder. The sun for some reason was dryer and I decided to stay as far away from the fields as possible to prevent another soaking incident.

I stayed onto the sidewalk and tried to avoid bumping into people until like the klutz I was. I swore I stepped on a guys foot without noticing though. He must have strong feet.

I stopped in front of the diner and looked through the window to see Nick in his dark blue jeans, gray long sleeve, his curls cute as usual, reading glasses on, journal in hand and pencil in mouth trying to concentrate. The boy across from him was in darker jeans and had on a white t-shirt. his short hair stuck out of his black cap and he had a pencil in hand drawing some sort of design on a peice of paper. I had to admit he was cute. But for as long as I could remember my heart belonged to Nick. I had no sense in changing that. I walked in with a smile.

"Hey guys" I said setting my bag on the chair as Nick stood to give me a tight hug.

"Thanks for coming.." He whispered into my ear which made my heart jump

"Oh its fine...not like I was FORCED or anything" I whispered back and smiled as we pulled away. He laughed and sat back down.

"Hi you must be..." I said sticking out my hand to the new kid.

"Joe" He smiled gently and shook my hand. I nodded.

"Demi" I said smiling wide and sitting down. "So your new...?"

"Yeah" He laughed nervously.

"Well you'll like it here" I said and then glanced at Nick "The Notes?" He happily gave them too me. **yeah I bet you're happy now asshole...that i love . **I smiled at him and took out my pencil and notebook to copy.

"So what class do you have next" Joe asked me as I continued to take notes.

"Um...Global Media Literacy" I said not looking up from my notes.

"Me too. Do you maybe want to--?" He began to ask.

"No thanks" I smiled lightly. "I have to make a few stops before I go and I don't want to make you late on your first day"

"Oh... well okay" He smiled back. Nick frowned at me as Joe looked at his phone. I gave him a confused look as to say 'what' I really did have somewhere to be before. He shook his head and went back to his book.

I finished the last piece of the notes and and put my journal back in my bag. I then took out my blackberry and handed it to Joe. "Put your number in so we can hang out some time." I said glancing at Nick. He smiled wide.

"Um... sure. Same for you" He said handing me his i-phone. I smiled and typed mines in. We both handed each other back the phones. He twisted his lips as he looked at the clock. "Well I should get going then" He said standing.

"Okay see you man" Nick said punching fists with him.

"Hey Joe, do you like music?" I asked before he laughed.

"Yeah its my major" He said shrugging.

"Well there's this concert thats happening tonight at Town Square... If you wanna join me." I said.

"Sure...I'll see you then" He nodded plainly.

"Okay" I said and then he left I sat down and looked at Nick. "Are you happy?"

"Very" He said pulling me into a hug and then pulling away. "I can tell you two are going to get together."

"Don't judge so quick. Im thinking he could be a real good friend." I said nodding. Nick glared.

"Demi you need a boyfriend" Nick said sighing.

"Well if you want me to have a partner so bad why don't you ask me out!" I said as if I was joking but inside I knew thats all I had ever wanted.

He paused. "You wanna go out?" He said plainly.

"Are you serious?" I said shocked. He busted out laughing and I punched his arm.

"You Jerk!" I laughed but inside was hurting.

"Dems you know your like my sister! That would just be awkward!" He said laughing.

"Your right but don't mess with me like that!" I lied. He smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Alright - - let's go" He said standing. I stood with him and he helped me put my jacket back on. "Nice outfit by the way" He smiled.

"Thank you" I said. and put my bag onto my shoulder. Nick and me walked out together.

"So did you really have anywhere to go?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I have to go get a few papers from my English teacher" I said.

"Alrighty then" He smiled "I'll see you later..."

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Okay. Well I love you" He said pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the top of my head.

"I love you too" I said loving every second of this hug and his lips on my forehead.

"Bye" He said walking the other way as I walked my way. Now I had two boys in my life. One has half of my heart and the other . . . might be on his way to pulling on the other side.


End file.
